Revelations
by katigox
Summary: A multi chapter fic. that fast forwards 25 years as Seiya returns to a depressed Usagi after being invited to ChibiUsa's wedding. SU get together fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Revelations

Date: 26. Feb. 2007

Author: Katigox

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi created it. I am not making a dime here.

- - - -

Prologue

It arrived on a sun filled day. A guard had handed him the pastel pink envelope and he opened it along its side. Another envelope was inside of it, and with a little bit of annoyance he repeated the gesture he had done with the first envelope. Finally he pulled out the invitation and read it:

_Neo Queen Serenity _

_requests the honor of your presence_

_to the nuptials of her daughter_

_Princess Serenity _

_To _

_High Priest Elios _

_of Elysian _

_at Crystal Tokyo_

It went on to announce when it was and he noticed a reception card and a reply card tucked away inside the first envelope. He lifted a brow in smitten disbelief and reread the name on the front to make sure it really was meant for him in the first place: _Seiya Kou_.

_- - - - _

Chapter 1

Usagi sat in front of the high mirror that held various holograms she had collected from the main center over the past few years. It had brought the only kind of comfort she could find since her Mamo-chan passed away. It had happened almost five years ago, just another month until that somber anniversary would come around the corner to laugh in her face once more. Evil never won, she was always able to get him back no matter what foes or hardships they faced. But a heart attack - the only thing she couldn't save him from, kills him. And now, she was alone and it had kept her from her subjects, her friends and even her family - sweet Chibi-Usa. They had become distant; and it was because of her, only her; and she understood that.

What was she supposed to do though; pretend that loosing the man she had loved over several lifetimes didn't bother her?

_Knock. Knock._

She turned around in the chair after cutting off the transmitter to the hologram,

"Come in."

The door opened only a crack as Luna entered. But she remained by the door,

"Usagi - some of them have arrived; they're waiting for you in the reception hall."

Usagi barely mustered a smile and stood up, patted down her long, flowing white dress and proceeded to fallow Luna to the reception hall. Neither of them spoke a word to the other.

- - - -

Chibi-Usa laughed out loud. It had been to long since she last saw the Senshi - years in fact; except for Setsuna and Hotaru, she saw them at least once a month. And now here they were, all gathered in her honor. She was ecstatic and humbled all at the same time,

"I am so happy that all of you could make it. Where are the others though?"

When she said "others" she meant Minako's and Rei's children. Only they two had settled down and begun a family after Crystal Tokyo was established. They never felt it hindered their ruling over their respected planets.

And that was another major event that happened after Crystal Tokyo was founded; the Senshi's planets were restored to their original glory with the help of their collective powers. It had solved the overpopulation issue with Earth, too.

"How can you ask us about your family with your wedding only two weeks away?!," Minako smiled.

Chibi-Usa's cheeks flared with a pinkish color that matched her hair and she replied only with a giggle.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Everyone turned and looked Usagi; she had sneaked into her throne without them noticing her, looking glum. Rei was the first to walk over to Usagi and kneel before her,

"Neo Queen Serenity, it is an honor."

Usagi winked at Rei and laughed,

"Guys don't act so serious! How many times do we need to go over this? To you guys I will always be Usagi."

They all smiled and gathered around her, hugging and embracing one another. But in the background Chibi-Usa was holding Luna in her arms and they both looked on in disbelief,

"She laughed," Chibi-Usa whispered.

"Maybe this is what she needed all along, us to give her an excuse to see the only people who could cheer her up without making her feel like she was asking for help," Luna replied.

"So my wedding is an excuse now?"

Luna laughed almost nervously, "No, I just think it's great that the all the Senshi being here knocks out two birds with one stone. One, as guests to your wedding, and two, to help your mother get out of this depression."

Chibi-Usa's sarcastic smile faded and with a serious tone she responded,

"I hope so."

- - - -

Usagi sat at the head of the dinner table waiting for the entrée. Her staff had done a wonderful job on decorating the dining area with flowers that represented each Senshi's birth month. Tall candles burned dimly masking the room in a mysterious atmosphere. And even the curtains had been freshly changed to an imperial purple to match the table cloth. The slip seat covers were white but bound down to the seats with a purple lace. Everything was perfect, except her stomach was growling so loudly that it sent the others into a roar of laughter,

"Maybe I should get back there and whip something up for you," Makoto chuckled.

Usagi gripped her stomach and waved on, "I'm about to take your word for it."

Ami jumped in, "Besides the hunger pangs, are you doing all right?"

Usagi gave a weak smile and replied with a quiet, "yes;" making everyone uncomfortable. The mood had changed but it was restored again when the cooks entered with their feast. When everyone had gotten an ample serving laid out in front of them, Usagi grabbed the crystal chalice in front of her. She pushed the chair back a little and lifted the glass towards the others,

"I would like to make a toast."

Everyone looked at her and she began,

"I am so grateful to be sharing such a joyous event with you all. I am thankful that I am so blessed to have you all in my lif-"

She stopped, her throat closed up on her and she let out a choked cry. Who was she trying to fool? Herself? The others? She was faking this happiness; not that she was doing such a great job of it in the first place, but still, she was a fake. She was thankful and blessed to have had Mamoru in her life, too. But that didn't stop him from dying within ten minutes in front of her on that horrible day.

All of her Senshi were here, in her life, right now; and they could all be dead within the next ten minutes of "natural causes," and there would be nothing she could do about it. A stifled cry escaped next as she tried to keep her composure, but to no avail, she dropped the cup on the floor, smashing it to pieces. And with a pitiful sounding voice, spoke,

"I'm sorry."

She ran out of the room, up the stairs, down the hall and into her chambers. She landed on her bed with a soft thud and there, in the comfort of her room; she let it out - repeating the same cries of questions filled with unavailable answers that she had asked every night since Mamoru died.

- - - -

Seiya stood in front of the gates with a bag slung over his shoulder and a red baseball cap set firmly in front of his eyes. The heat was almost unbearable, and he resolved to get inside quickly. He hated it but, by his fidgeting, he could tell that he was nervous.

_I refuse to put myself in that position again. _

She had gotten the better of him years ago, ages ago. Almost seemed like a lifetime ago to him. It didn't matter, he was here and that's all that mattered.

After his invitation was reviewed and his id scanned, the heavy gates pulled apart just enough to let him in.

_But why? Why am I here?_

He could always say he didn't want to cause a social etiquette outcry by declining to attend; but no one would believe him. Hell, he had hard enough time trying to convince _himself _of that. No he was there because an invitation was sent to him. But instead of replying the usual RSVP kinda-way, he decided to come here early and find out why he was invited in the first place; to come to a wedding of people he had never met. And see a woman he had not seen, much less spoken to, in twenty five years.

He tugged at his shirt for a moment and then proceeded inside the main entrance. Once in, he looked up from under his cap to see that the entrance hall was almost a building by itself that, whether intentional or not, became a museum for all onlookers to gawk at.

It was filled with replicas of transformation staffs, weapons, attack holograms, life size statues of each of them and even a recount of why Usagi was the Queen. It almost seemed to read like a resume and Seiya had to roll his eyes at that one. He knew Usagi herself wouldn't have put this all up, probably a grateful subject turned stalker; but by the looks of the others who were visiting, it seemed to bring some joy.

He pressed the button to one of her holograms and watched the screen come to life.

_The battle with Galactia_.

He grimaced at the memories but continued watching anyway. That is, until a guard walked up to him,

"She sure is something, isn't she?"

Seiya looked down and with a hint of somberness, replied with a quiet, "yes."

The guard watched for a moment longer and recognized Seiya once he appeared on the screen, "Oh my God - is that you!? Are you a Senshi!?"

Seiya grew more nervous and tried to smile, "Uh - yes?"

"Which one?"

Seiya stood tall and proud, feeling a little more comfortable, "Sailor Star Fighter."

After an extended pause the guard asked, "Who?"

Crushed, Seiya waved him off, "Never mind. Can someone show me to my room?"

- - - -

After knocking on the door twice, Minako and Artemis almost stumbled their way in. Minako and Artemis had not seen each other in years but that didn't seem to stop them from reversing right back into their mischievous roles again. Of course Artemis still tried to be the voice of reason,

"Maybe she wants to be alone."

Minako made her way towards the other end of the suite to reach the actual door that led to Usagi's private chambers, "She's been alone long enough."

Artemis couldn't say anything to that and looked on as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

- - - -

Usagi only heard the faint click of her door and bolted up, "Who's there?!"

Minako walked past the canopy curtains to reveal herself and smiled down at her, "It's just me."

Usagi moved aside a little bit and Minako sat down beside her, "You don't seem like you're doing too good."

Usagi had to actually look at Minako and when she did, Minako was ready to cry herself. Usagi's cheeks were flushed, her eyes looked puffy and her lips quivered as she tried to compose herself. Minako patted her lap and Usagi almost reluctantly laid her head in it, "Are you going to try and tell me, too - that everything will be okay?"

Minako gently stroked Usagi's hair and leaned over to see her face once again, "I'm here to be a friend; and I know that that is the only comfort I can give you."

Usagi began to whimper softly and Minako didn't interrupt her.

- - - -

Seiya was being shown to his room by a guard when he turned around and asked,

"Thank you very much. When is the next available appointment so I can personally congratulate Princess Serenity?"

The guard shifted his shoulders and replied, "To be honest I have no idea. If you want to I can send a page here first thing in the morning to arrange that for you."

Seiya nodded and the guard left.

Now he was alone. In the palace where she was. Having to wait another night to see her. But heck, if he waited 25 years, he could wait one more night, right?

_It's not like he have to see to her_.

He decided to look around this suite of a room before going to bed; it had been a long journey after all, and he was tired. He made his way towards the large balcony with its circular opening. The stars were shining brightly against the crystal walls of the palace. He had no idea how beautiful it was. Seiya had always heard rumors, but those rumors didn't hold a candle to this flame. He leaned over and saw that he was only on the third story. But the thing he noticed more was the balcony beneath his, far larger than his and it was covered in red rose bushes. He leaned over more, and got the distinct smell of it in his face.

Then he heard it, her voice, aching and crying out in pain.

He didn't know what she was saying but from the tone of her cracked voice she could tell it was upsetting her. Seiya leaned over more to see if he could hear it better when he felt the sudden rush of wind slapping against him and realized he was falling straight into the rose bushes beneath him.

- - - -

A loud thud crashed just outside Usagi's room and both women bolted up. They heard the rustle of Usagi's rose garden next, quickly fallowed by a familiar cry - a man's cry; Seiya's cry. The woman ran towards the balcony and saw him slowly getting up, his back to them.

Usagi blushed as her eyes snuck a peek before she could stop them. She saw his muscular back, his small waist, his round- . . .

"Seiya-kun?," she shook herself out of it.

He turned quickly, a thorn noticeably stuck in his side. She winced for him and didn't even notice his taken aback stare.

Minako knew just what to do, "Usagi I'll go get a first aid kit!"

Before Usagi could even protest, Minako ran off, only stopping long enough to reach for a very confused Artemis who had waited so long, he had fallen asleep.

"Hello Usagi-chan," was all he could muster.

He stepped further out of the rose bushes and further into her bedroom. She didn't even try to stop herself this time and walked towards him. He tensed at the possibility of what could happen, until he realized what was happening, happening quite painfully actually.

A small yelp escaped his lips and he rubbed his side gently. Usagi held the thorn in her hand and kept her gaze downward, staring at the unbelievable two inch long length of it. It was only then that Seiya trusted himself enough to look at her, when her eyes wouldn't be looking back at him, sucking him into a place he refused to go back to. She hadn't changed much - her long blonde hair, her slim figure. Only her eyes had changed; they had dimmed with barely a sparkle left. But they still carried enough of a flicker that could attract him - like a moth to a flame,

"I'm sorry for the intrusion."

He couldn't, he wouldn't let himself.

When Usagi remembered what she was doing not even ten minutes before, she quickly wiped her tear stained face and turned only slightly to reply, "Seiya - this is a surprise."

Seiya, gripped his side to make sure he didn't bolt up to quickly and stammered, "Wait a minute. You had no idea I was coming?"

Usagi finally looked at him and blushed, but Seiya didn't notice since her cheeks were so flushed to begin with. She had tried so long ago to forget any and all memories of him; and had pretty much succeeded until just then, when they managed to flood right back. He looked a little older but not by much - the rejuvenation powers of the silver crystal must even reach out to his planet, "No, I had no idea."

Seiya took a moment for his confusion to settle in and even tried to blink away the thoughts about her that tried to return to him. He told himself so many things, so many times over the past years; that he wouldn't allow himself to react to anything now. He had caught a glance of her though, and his body was still in overdrive. Shaking his head a little he finally responded, "I got an invitation."

"To what?"

Seiya almost smiled. Could she just not believe that he would have even been considered on the guest list?

"To your daughter's wedding."

Usagi took a step back, "What?"

Seiya looked down a little in a mix of embarrassment and hurt at her bluntness. Usagi leaned against the end of her bed frame and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm being rude. You just fell into my rose bushes and I'm sitting here making you feel bad for coming."

Usagi's head shot up, "Wait a minute, just how did you land in my garden in the first place?"

Seiya leaned to the side a little bit to get more comfortable, "I'm staying in a room directly above yours. I was just checking out the view when I heard you crying and I leaned over the edge to see if it was really you and I guess I was leaning to far because the next thing I know I have a two inch long thorn stuck in my side-," Seiya smiled, "- which reminds me; it's been a while since Minako left. You think she's coming back?"

The image of Minako telling the others that Seiya, of all people, was in her bedroom; manifested itself for both of them and they both replied with a "nah!," shaking their heads.

Usagi tried to contain herself, but couldn't help but laugh, "You know it's been a long time since I've had all you guys together and it just reminds me of the good old days - filled with all these random adventures."

"Hey, if you're trying to imply that I'm old - speak for yourself. And besides; being mutilated by botanical objects is not my idea of an adventure, unless you're into that masochistic sorta thing," Seiya smiled back down at her. The memory came to back to both of them where Usagi had asked him if he was masochist and he told her yes. Suddenly the room got filled with so much thick air, they could have cut it with a knife.

_Why does this sorta thing always happen to me?_

The silence reached across the room.

To the door.

Which was cracked open a bit.

Where Chibi-Usa frowned in a mix of hurt and anger grasping the first aid kit.

End of Chapter. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Revelations - Chapter 2

Author: Katigox

Disclaimer: Again, all owned by Naoko Takeuchi . . .

- - - -

Chapter 2

_Next day . . . _

Chibi-Usa quietly sat at the table, eating breakfast with the other Senshi when Ami walked in. Minako looked up and waved towards her, "Ami where were you?! You didn't get to here my gossip!"

Ami pulled up a seat next to her and smiled politely, "What gossip?"

Chibi-Usa swallowed softly to listen carefully. Even though she was handed the first aid kit last night to take to her mother's suite, she had no idea what was going on except for the fact that a friend of her mother's was hurt. But it's not like it mattered anyway, because nothing could have prepared her to see a man, other than her father, in her mother's bedroom.

"Seiya's here!"

"Seiya?," Ami gasped.

Minako nodded and Makoto joined in, "You shouldn't get so excited. If nothing happened before, why would it happen now?"

Minako laughed, "Simple. Because of all those built up hormones over the past years."

Ami laughed nervously, "Usagi doesn't have any built up hormones. She didn't even know that he was in love with her in the first place."

They all looked at her and rolled their eyes, Makoto reasoned, "Well, he did try very hard to win Usagi over."

Rei finally spoke up, "And he almost succeeded. I mean guys, Mamoru was technically dead, and for all she knew, he left her behind when he went to America. Then along comes Seiya - but you got to hand it to Usagi, she didn't give in."

Rei had turned to the seat left of her to speak in Chibi-Usa's direction, "I'm sorry - do you know about any of this? Because we're sitting here gossiping like teenagers and maybe we just shut up."

"No it's fine. Of course I know all about Seiya," she lied through her teeth, "But why do you think again that he almost succeeded?"

Rei looked at the others and Minako began, "Well because of a few things. For example . . . "

- - - -

Seiya woke up in a chair that he couldn't even remember sitting in. Hearing the birds chirping outside he assumed he must have slept in it all night, and he was able to confirm his theory when he got up and had to grasp his back to straighten it.

_I am getting old_.

He yawned and stretched until he felt a soft sting in his side where the thorn had lodged itself last night.

_Last night _. . .

The memories came in quick crashing waves and he looked around to realize it was Usagi's bedroom. Not his but hers.

Why did he sleep in Usagi's bedroom?

Speaking of Usagi, he didn't see her anywhere and began to walk around in the room to see if she was just in a corner somewhere. But she wasn't in her bed, or on the balcony. Not that anyone could actually stand on the balcony since it was literally covered with those thick red rose bushes. He walked over to her mirror stand and sat down in front of it. He noticed a beautiful pin by the edge and couldn't help but touch it. Just then a hologram began to play within the actual mirror itself.

He leaned in to get a better look and watched random scenes play out before him. The original Moon Kingdom, in all its glory, where Usagi and Mamoru had met for the first time in different lifetimes. A dance shared at a ball before all Hell broke loose. The first time those two met in her current lifetime, before she even became Sailor Moon. The first time Mamoru rescued her as Tuxedo Mask. The ball where she had dressed up in a violet dress with embedded roses stitched in. Their first kiss in that lifetime.

Seiya couldn't watch anymore. He ran his fingers over the pin again and ended the session.

He sunk his back into the chair in front of the mirror and told himself solemnly that _that _is why he could have never won her heart. They shared lifetimes together. Mamoru and her were soul mates. He couldn't compete with that if he tried. But he had tried, in the past. Tried so hard in fact. Fought everyone and everything just to be by her side. Why did he come here now? All this trip was going to do was remind him of every painful memory he had tried to lock away.

"I see you've finally decided to wake up."

Seiya turned quickly and saw Usagi standing there. Right there in front of him.

"I - I'm not sure I understand why I slept here last night."

Usagi smiled warmly and explained that after that awkward moment she offered to catch up instead and he sat in a chair. But the next thing she knew he had fallen into a deep sleep.

He rubbed the back of his head, a little ashamed, "I guess all that planet hopping can wear you out pretty quickly. It's just been so long, that I didn't even remember the toll it can take on you. I'm sorry about that."

Usagi waved her hand in protest, "Why be sorry? You fell asleep and I figured after all that traveling and landing in my rose bushes that maybe you needed that sleep. I wasn't going to wake you. And since you slept in here I simply made a bed out of one the sofa's in the front parlor of my suite. So really, no apology necessary."

Seiya stood up and with a quick bow replied, "Thank you your majesty but right now I should probably go get that appointment with your daughter soon. Maybe I should actually meet the bride before the wedding."

He winked at her and walked out of the room.

Usagi blushed.

- - - -

Rei took a deep breath before she walked out into one of the ceiling gardens that was protected by a large crystal dome over it. She had walked all over the south wing looking for Chibi-Usa when she finally spotted her walking into the garden.

Chibi-Usa had sat herself underneath a small tree, pulled her knees to her chest and crossed her arms over them.

Rei sat down beside her and didn't waste any time, "They never slept together."

Chibi-Usa choked a bit before she was able to face Rei, "What?!"

Rei looked on over the garden and smiled, "That's what you wanted to know isn't it?"

Chibi-Usa looked in the same direction as Rei, "Yes. But I also want to know if she loved this home wrecker back."

Rei faced her, "I honestly don't know that one. I don't think so though because when your Father came back Seiya backed off and your Mother moved on with your Father."

Chibi-Usa leaned against the trunk of the tree, "So now what's going to happen?"

Rei shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know that one either."

Chibi-Usa stood up, "Great because I was told I have an audience with the man in ten minutes."

- - - -

Seiya walked into the reception hall which had been changed since the Senshi's dinner last night. Now it was decorated with hues of pink in dedication to Chibi-Usa's wedding. He kneeled in front of the throne before she had even entered the room. Within moments a guard announced her arrival and he watched with his head bowed as her pink slippers walked past him. Once she was seated in the throne she spoke,

"So you are Seiya - Sailor Star Fighter."

Seiya remained in his stance, "Yes, your highness. I am a guest at your wedding and wanted to formally introduce myself and congratulate you on behalf of my people and my princess."

"You can be at ease here . . . but I guess you have already begun that process since you spent last night in my Mother's chambers!"

Seiya's head shot up and he stared at Chibi-Usa. She looked like her mother.

"Pardon me?"

"I wish I could. I know all about you and my Mother," Chibi-Usa crossed her arms over her chest.

"With all do respect your highness - that was before you were even born. And last night I slept on a chair while your Mother slept in her parlor."

Chibi-Usa stood up and stared him down, "You tried separating my Father and Mother -"

Finally Seiya broke his stance and stood up himself. Now he was the one looking down on at her, "Your Father left without ever returning any of her messages - and yeah, technically he was dead. But nobody knew that. And I even backed off once he showed up again."

Chibi-Usa refused to back down though, "But the point is you still tried to make a vulnerable woman fall in love with you - and from the way I heard it you almost succeeded!"

Seiya lost some of his composure and yelled, "Why would that have been so awful!"

"HEL-LO!," Chibi-Usa pointed both index fingers towards herself when Setsuna entered.

"Small Lady - what is going on in here? Oh Seiya; hello."

Seiya bowed politely towards her and then to Chibi-Usa, "Excuse me for ending this audience early, but I think I should probably start packing and returning home."

He turned to leave when Setsuna stopped him, "Seiya wait."

She turned towards Chibi-Usa, "Small Lady, you should not believe gossip. And whatever Seiya's intentions were, your Mother remained loyal to your Father. You shouldn't punish him for something that happened so long ago and he only came here because he got an invitation. He's just trying to be a good representative for his princess and his planet."

Chibi-Usa looked over at Seiya, frowning at first, then sighing, "Fine. You can stay."

She turned with a huff and began to walk away when Setsuna coughed a small 'ahem.' Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes, and turned to face Seiya again, "It would be a pleasure and a great honor to have you as a guest to my wedding."

Seiya just nodded with a bewildered look and Chibi-Usa finally managed to walk out of the room without any interruptions.

Seiya stared at Setsuna, "Thank you."

Setsuna smiled, "She can be a mouthful sometimes."

"Oh you've known her for a long time?"

Setsuna's eyes moved to the side and she nodded, "Yes I have. She is like my own."

Seiya looked at her for another moment, looked at her eyes - those red eyes, the same red eyes he had just been staring into. He stepped back. He never liked Mamoru; and he knew that it was because of his own jealousies, but what if he disliked him for some very good reasons. What if he cheated on Usagi? With Setsuna? The way she looked, just then - reminiscing about "Small Lady."

And those eyes.

He quickly excused himself and walked right into his own personal mission of finding the evidence he needed to finally help Usagi move on. Of course he also told himself it was solely for her benefit since he refused to believe, even in the possibility, of still being in love with her.

- - - -

Chibi-Usa paced in front of her Mother's suite.

Sure she told him he could stay - even after the fact had been established that until he left, it would be totally awkward.

Sure, she now stood in front of her Mother's door, knowing that if they haven't been able to speak what was on their minds for the past five years, it probably wouldn't change that day.

Sure she needed some kind of closure on the subject in order to move on but it would have to suffice to get that from the holograms main center.

She turned around and walked away.

_- - - - _

Ami and Makoto were sitting in the library reading some books when Seiya stormed in.

Ami looked up and bowed politely, "Seiya - it's so nice that you could come."

Makoto joined in, "Yeah, you must be famished, would you like some of the cookies I just made?"

Seiya realized by the grumbling of his stomach that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and even though he was on a mission, he decided that a quick five minute break would be alright. He sat down by them and gobbled down half the plate before he spoke up, "Makoto, Ami do you know anything about holograms?"

Makoto shook her head, "The only thing I know about them is that I watch them."

But Ami nodded, "What is it that you want to know?"

Seiya swallowed the last batch of cookies before he replied, "How can you get a hologram of the past before holograms were invented?"

Ami smiled and began to explain that it was all because of their joint powers, "Shortly after Crystal Tokyo was founded all the Senshi from this solar system combined their powers to be able to see our past, to be reminded and humbled by it, to understand our beginnings and never abuse our powers. It just so happens that we were even able to go as far back as the Moon Kingdom, to see our past lives - it's quite interesting."

Seiya tried to fallow but as Ami began explaining just how those images were able to be stored in the newly invented hologram directory with mathematical equations he gave up, "Ami - Ami, um so basically powers, all together, create holograms when they had just been invented and you guys stored everything you could think of, right?"

"Well basically speaking, yeah."

"So the first big chunk of the directory is only based on your own memories? What if you remembered something different than what actually happened?"

Ami tried to explain as plainly as she could that they weren't based off of their memories, but she couldn't resist reverting right back to all the mathematical equations she had mentioned before, and then some.

Seiya raised his hand and sighed, "Look I'll just take your word for it." He turned towards Makoto hoping she would give him a simple answer, "Makoto, has the palace always been surveillanced with the holograms machine and then stored in the directory?"

She placed her index finger on her chin and looked up, "Well I don't know about now, but I do know that when we were here - yeah everything was captured by the holograms cameras and placed in the directory."

Seiya smiled, "So where is this directory?"

Ami finally grew suspicious and asked, "What do you want with the directory?"

Seiya knew that they would defend Mamoru so he treaded carefully, praying his acting was good enough to fool them. He took in a sharp breath, letting it out in a deep sigh for dramatic pause and answered, "I wanted to see why Usagi never loved me back; just want to know for the next girl what I can do differently."

Ami and Makoto sighed at the same time and couldn't help but go 'aaawww.' They told him where the directory was and how it will only take commands and let itself be accessed by a Senshi. He nodded and walked to the other end of the library as he was instructed; and when he came to the farthest back shelf, he pulled on the book that he needed to in order to get in. The shelf moved and he walked into the opening that led to a large dome shaped crystal room. As he walked in further the shelf closed behind him and a light turned on to reveal a bulky rectangle in the center of the room.

Once he stood before it, he gently laid his hand on the pad that extended out from the machine. It scanned his handprint and then came to life. Buttons of all shapes and colors covered the top of it and a small pad off to the side worked as a scrollbar - _Enter keywords for access_.

Seiya stood there for a few moments before he smiled to himself. Maybe he could have some fun with this.

He looked for the keypad and typed in: _First time I saw Usagi Tsukino_.

Rays of light lifted to the ceiling and in a perfect 3-D image he saw himself looking back at Usagi at the airport so many years ago. But the memory was bittersweet. And shaking it off as simple curiosity he ended the hologram and returned to his original mission.

_Enter keywords for access _

He tried to think of what he could type in that would catch Mamoru cold-handed.

He shrugged his shoulders and decided that if he honestly was to prove that Setsuna was Chibi-Usa's biological mother, then there was really only one way to go about it:

_Chibi-Usa-_

But before he could finish typing he heard a shriek and flinched.

He turned slightly to see Chibi-Usa storming towards her, "What do you think you're doing in here?!"

Seiya relaxed against the machine and folded his arms over his chest, "Research. What are you doing here?"

Chibi-Usa leaned on her right leg and also folded her arms over her chest, "I needed to see that nothing happened between the two of you before I could close this chapter and really relax at my own wedding."

"Oh because me being here is the worst thing that could happen at your wedding right?"

Chibi-Usa raised an eyebrow, "Probably." She looked past him and saw her name typed in the scrollbar. She looked back at Seiya and demanded to know what he was up to.

Finally Seiya couldn't contain himself any longer and he blurted out his whole theory before he could even stop it. His words hit her like a ton of bricks but she tried to remain calm as she walked to stand beside him at the machine, "Then let's both do our research and get this over with."

But inside Chibi-Usa was about to burst. She never even considered it before but it would explain a lot of things. The way Setsuna always looked at her Father, how different she and her Mother really were and not to mention how close she and Setsuna have always been with one another. Yet still, she hoped that her whole life would not turn out to be a lie; especially since it was Seiya of all people who could be the one to reveal the truth.

Seiya finished typing: _Chibi-Usa's conception_.

The rays of light once again reached to the ceiling and in a flash the 3-D hologram started.

But it wasn't what they expected it to be.

Before them, in a 30 ft. tall frame, they watched in horror as Mamoru and Usagi were in the middle of "concepting" Chibi-Usa. They both reached for the scrollbar to stop it but instead they accidentally raised the volume. Now not only were they having to watch something that neither of them really needed to see but now they were absolutely petrified as they were forced to listen to it, too.

"Oh for all that is holy cut it off!," Chibi-Usa screamed while covering her ears in hope that it would drown out the sounds.

Seiya yelled back through almost clenched teeth, "Like I'm enjoying this?!"

He finally located the button and managed to end the hologram. They both opened their eyes and just looked down for several minutes.

Finally Seiya spoke up, "That's not what I meant to see."

Chibi-Usa closed her eyes again, "I think I'm going blind."

Seiya actually had to smile at that one which did not help the situation at all, "I guess it at least proves who your mother is but I still question your Father."

Chibi-Usa looked away from him and down at the keypad, "I know that Setsuna has always loved my Father - I finally understood what that look in her eyes meant when I fell in love myself."

Seiya looked at her again. She seemed determined to find out what the truth was, even if it meant shattering the life she had lead up to that moment with a shocking revelation, "No matter how different you and your Mother are - I think you both have the same courage."

Chibi-Usa swallowed and a silent, but awkward moment hung over them until Seiya finally typed in the next keywords: _Sailor Pluto - King Endymion_.

Again the flash appeared and several scenes played out quickly in front of them; the first meeting, the first glance, the first words - and then finally they saw something they never expected . . . Setsuna heavily pregnant and talking to both Mamoru and Usagi. They watched as she entered their suite under several layered robes and slowly took one by one off walking towards the bed. By the time she reached the bed, she was in a plain white dress.

It was only then that Chibi-Usa was able to raise the volume:

_She picked a great timing didn't she?_ Setsuna smiled up warmly at them. Usagi leaned her scepter with the Silver Crystal on it against the nightstand.

_She wanted to make sure she could be here to see the birth of Crystal Tokyo _- Mamoru smiled back down at Setsuna.

_We are so close, there are only a few left, then we will have rid the world of them - and then, finally - we can live at peace with our daughter _- Usagi spoke up.

Mamoru still looked at Setsuna, he smiled from ear to ear, _I don't care what is happening out there right now, the Senshi can handle it. Right now we need to give her the time we have been owing her. _

Setsuna glance up at them both, _you had a world to save - how where you to know that it would happen when you two were having Chibi-Usa?_

_Yes, but doing this for us, for the past six months - you have protected our baby and now you are bringing her into the world. _Usagi seemed on the verge of tears and Setsuna frowned a little bit as she felt a contraction grip inside of her.

_Mamoru quick, get Ami and Hotaru!_ Usagi yelled and Mamoru left the room.

Since the machine was only supposed to show interactions with Mamoru and Setsuna, the image ended right there, at that moment. Leaving two people hurt and confused.

One because she wasn't told the truth; but what was the truth?

And the other, because he knew he couldn't measure up to this man on his best day. But still these new found facts interested him.

Answers needed to be given but Chibi-Usa knew that if she asked the right questions, the direct questions; then she would be able to find out the truth from Setsuna; still there was some anger left to be piled on Seiya, "Why did you do this? Instead of just talking with my Mother or Setsuna, you just sneak behind both their backs to make my Father look bad - to destroy his legacy."

Seiya smirked his smile to the side, "And oh you're so perfect? You're here to find out what happened between your Mother and me when I already told you the truth - you have no faith in people, and can't believe it until you see it."

Chibi-Usa slammed her hand against the machine, "At least I can accept the truth once it's laid out in front of me! You have to find excuses to be around my Mother, to destroy her late husband's reputation in order to have another swing at it. And since I can't believe it until I see it - let's see what comes up."

She cleared the scrollbar and entered: _Seiya - Usagi - Love_

Seiya refused to look up as she turned the volume up once again to hear his private conversations with a love he had sworn to forget.

The first time they saw each other at the airport was easy enough to listen to, since it wasn't that long ago when hew saw, and dealt with it. And when their "date" came up he actually smiled and looked up to watch the mishaps of that day. He saw, and remembered, holding her close to protect her; he still remembered how she felt - _soft_.

The concert came up next where even though the song was intended for another, he could only think of Usagi. Meaning every word for her. Every single word.

He looked over at Chibi-Usa who was watching this seemingly unfazed. The whole situation didn't even bother him. He had worked through all of this a long time ago and it didn't mat-

_Rain._

Her words. Her screams. Her cries for Mamoru . . . His head shot back up to look at the scene that unfolded in front of them. A scene. With lines he still rehearsed - only he wrote them off as random memories - a faint, grim memory that only needed to be remembered because of the pain they had caused in the first place, to remind him of the pain they could cause again. Lines that should never have been uttered in the first place

But on that day, on that rooftop, he needed to say what had been bearing - gripping and wrenching - down on his heart for so long. And when that last thought past, he heard it:

_Am I not good enough?_

End of Chapter. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Revelations - Chapter 3

Author: Katigox

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi . . . Naoko Takeuchi . . . Naoko Takeuchi . . . Also though, I do own the poem/song, "Still" that will appear in this chapter. If you feel the need to share, that's fine, just make sure to credit me. Thanks. Now on with chapter 3!

- - - -

Chapter 3

Seiya couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes but he refused to let them escape. To shed one tear at this moment would simply mean that he cared at a deeper level than he was willing to admit. That he had never gotten over her - at least not completely and that, yes, he was doing all of this just to get Usagi. He was willing to destroy a family - shatter a man's legacy, reveal a surrogate mother's secret, and worst of all break the heart of the one person he swore never to do that to.

He shut off the machine and without a single word, turned and walked away.

Chibi-Usa stood there, in the dark and didn't move until she heard the heavy shelves close behind Seiya. What had she done? She knew that he loved her mother; and was there any point to remind him of this unrequited love other than for her own amusement? She almost felt sick and quickly ran out of the room herself.

- - - -

The next week passed by uneventfully and quietly. Seiya and Chibi-Usa avoided each other at all costs and Seiya had to run, more than once, in the opposite direction, so Usagi wouldn't see him. They maybe exchanged ten words in the past few days, and only because Usagi would spot him before he had the chance to sneak off. It was lunch time and the Senshi sat around an informal table setting, munching on Makoto's sandwiches when Usagi walked in,

"Guys what's going on?"

The Senshi just kept chewing, hoping Usagi wouldn't question it.

"Guys come on! I haven't seen Chibi-Usa in almost a week and Seiya seems to be avoiding me."

Minako choked on her sandwich and, it wasn't until after Ami patted her back a bit, managed to swallow the bite, "Um Usagi - you really don't know why?"

Usagi pulled up a chair beside them and shook her head, "Do you guys know?"

Rei put her chin in her hand and smirked, "You want the synopsis?"

Usagi nodded and Makoto chimed in, "Well Chibi-Usa is completely embarrassed and ashamed while Seiya is slowly realizing he's falling in love with you again and is trying to avoid you so he can pretend he's not. That way when he goes back home he can tell himself it doesn't matter."

Usagi felt three inches tall and stammered, "I don't - why - um, what's going on with Chibi-Usa again?"

Ami looked down and, trying to approach it a little more tender heartedly than Makoto did, replied, "Usagi, she found out about Pluto being her surrogate mother."

Usagi felt a strong chill crawl along her spine, "But why wouldn't she talk to me about it?"

Rei smiled, "It's been a long time since you guys have really talked-talked and she probably just wanted to deal with this by herself. And besides maybe she didn't want to bother you with it because she knows - we all know - how depressed you've been ever since Ma-"

Usagi tried to stifle her tears but couldn't bear to hold it in any longer so she cried out instead, "My own daughter doesn't feel she can come to me?" She calmed down a few moments later and whispered, "I've shut everybody out instead of leaning on you all - and look what it's cost me . . . Everyone feels they have to walk on eggshells around me-"

She bolted from the chair, letting it fall onto the floor. The Senshi cried out after her, but she continued to run anyway. She needed to get away and get some fresh air.

- - - -

Usagi didn't stop running until she reached a large oak tree off to the side of the main path. Her tears had gotten the best of her and, based on the nauseating feeling that twirled inside her stomach, so did her nerves. She let it come though - not trying to hold it in for a few more moments in futile effort.

The distinct taste of bile filled her mouth afterwards and she slowly made her way towards a gazebo that she knew was hiding in the shadows nearby. She stumbled over a few thick roots on the ground but eventually found it - shaded from the sun by several cherry blossoms.

Usagi smiled weakly at the sight of them and closed her eyes as she took in their smell. They overpowered the previous taste and Usagi opened her eyes softly. She easily took a step forward and when a branch beneath her foot crunched from her weight she simply walked on until she saw the last person she expected.

_Seiya._

- - - -

Chibi-Usa stared into the mirror of her suite and combed her hair into her pigtails. She was rehearsing for the confrontation she would inevitably have with Setsuna but she didn't know what she was going to say. She tried to fake a smile, but it didn't happen.

What was she going to say?

_Hey surrogate Mom - did you like carrying me around for six months?_

She's been trying to rehearse this scenario in her head for a week now and didn't seem any more prepared than when she had first started. That was another thing she couldn't understand. Trying not to picture the details, she knew that her mother and her father conceived her - and then what - she just magically got transported into Setsuna's stomach for safe keeping while Crystal Tokyo was being born?

She leaned forward and laid her head in her arms. How was she supposed to look at either woman the same way ever again? Was she now going to start calling Setsuna "Mom," too?

She sat back up and looked over her pictures. Many of them were obviously of Elios and her, but there were a few of her and her friends. Of Setsuna and her. Of her and Usagi - her mother.

_I'm going to have to talk to them eventually. I can't just keep hiding from them._

- - - -

The crunching sound of the twig alerted him of a stranger's presence and he quickly tried to gather up all of his belongings before they might see it.

After he shoved everything into his guitar case he looked up and over to see Usagi.

_Of all the people . . . _

"Hi," he uttered it with a slight change in pitch which made Usagi smiled. Seiya put his hand on his throat and joked, "You have to excuse me - seems like I'm going through puberty - again."

Usagi leaned against one of the beams and tried not to let what the others had said bother her. She had never let anyone make her feel uncomfortable with him before, why should she let _him_ change that? And with that thought she glided towards him, meaning to sit down beside him but instead tripping over the guitar case and quickly falling down.

It would have been just another one of those klutz moments that Usagi was so well known for but instead of landing on her nose she felt the warm embrace of Seiya's arms wrapped around her.

_Warm._

She opened her eyes and stared into Seiya's, blushing sheepishly up at him.

But he simply smiled, and to Usagi it felt as if all the trees rustling and all the birds' songs had stopped, everything was quiet. As if for them alone. Seiya's grip remained as he spoke up gently,

"I'll never let you fall."

Usagi's eyes seemed half closed as she took in his comment, his declaration. She didn't know what to say; she wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Finally he pulled her back up, slowly, and let go of her. He meant to take a step back, establish some distance between them, but instead hit the edge of his guitar case with the back of his foot. Looking down he realized it was open and its contents scattered all over the floor.

_Usagi must have kicked it open._

Usagi fallowed the same trail his eyes had just taken and stared in bewilderment. In front of her laid, easily, a dozen photos of her ranging from personal ones that they all took together when they were friends so many years ago to official emblems of her as Neo Queen Serenity that were made and distributed every year to her subjects. One photo was even lodged between two strings on the acoustic guitar which seemed to be almost covered with music sheets that had scattered pencils markings all over them.

_Seiya-kun._

Seiya had already bent down to pick up what was left of his dignity and throw everything, once again, into the case. Usagi composed herself and bent down beside him to help. Seiya stopped for a moment and watched her with a sweet surprised look on his face.

Usagi didn't look back at him, and even continued gathering up the photos and papers, as she spoke timidly,

"I think I always knew."

Seiya finally blushed himself and quickly stared down in embarrassment,

"Of course you knew, I told you that day in the rain-"

His heart wouldn't let him finish the sentence and Usagi, stopping for the moment, smiled, "I mean, I think I knew before that."

Seiya closed his eyes for a moment, as the tears tried to come back, begging for release after having been held captive for so long. But, no, he refused to allow that.

_He refused to reopen those old wounds._

"Seiya-kun you were always such a good friend to me."

_But they had been opened; torn open. Wide open._

"I don't know how I would have been able to survive without Mamoru all those months if you and the others hadn't been there for me."

_And now they were gushing._

- - - -

"Where's Mom?"

The Senshi looked up reluctantly and Chibi-Usa asked what was wrong. After the scene was played out for her, she became determined to settle this, "Dammit I am having a damn good wedding and everyone is going to happy!"

She huffed and puffed her way out of the room and all the Senshi looked at each other in serene confusion.

- - - -

Seiya closed the case and was planning on leaving without another word when Usagi spoke up again,

"Seiya-kun?"

His name from her lips stung him as sharply as the thorn in his side did just a week ago. He looked at her and saw the bewilderment in her eyes,

"Yes?"

She took a step towards him and leaned forward a bit, "What were you doing out here?"

Seiya chuckled, only Usagi could distract him from his unhappiness,

"I was writing a new song."

Usagi blinked, "I didn't know you guys still sing."

Seiya waved his hand, "I'm the only one who still uses music as a therapeutic outlet."

Usagi smiled, "Can I hear it?"

"Hear what?" Seiya asked in his distracted haze.

"Your song silly."

"Uh - no I- it's not finished yet," he blurted out a little too quickly making Usagi wonder.

"Liar. Come on just a little bit of it?"

Seiya finally relented and in a few moments had the guitar strap swung around his neck and was leaning against a side rail as Usagi made herself comfortable on the seat across from him. He had removed her picture from his guitar strings to avoid any further awkwardness - _like that was even possible_,

"Um okay - ahem - uh this is entitled 'Still' and it's written for a girl I left behind."

He meant Usagi of course but she thought he was talking about a current girlfriend back at Planet Kou. She didn't understand why but for some reason that made her sad.

The strings vibrated under his fingers as he plucked to check their tone. Once satisfied, he closed his eyes and began with a slight "hmm" and a few airy, brush stroked notes:

_I was strong - and I was brave_

_When I think - of what I gave_

_But you made up - my mind for me_

_When you began - Ignoring me_

The notes became deeper and heavier and Seiya opened his eyes, but tried to stay in his stance and not look at Usagi:

_You can't tell me that you didn't know_

_Lie to me and say you didn't care_

_When you had to watch me go_

_Flying away into the air _

His fingers glided across the strings as the notes became sharper and faster:

_Just as I can't lie to you_

_You're the one I used to think of_

_When I pictured the, "I Do's"_

_Oh dear God, I was so much in love!_

_I still swear I do not ca-_

The note ended abruptly when Seiya gripped the neck of the guitar. He finally gathered enough strength to look up and face Usagi. He couldn't keep hiding out under his music. He couldn't keep avoiding her. He had to do something. But he knew that that something did not include discussing "love" with her. He had tried to do that so hard before and had his heart broken. Seiya tried to keep his composure but those tears were finally making their great escape and one even managed to flow down his cheek.

- - - -

Chibi-Usa had asked Pluto to meet her in the throne room but know that she was actually having to wait for her; she was beginning to reconsider the idea.

_Oh God, what am I gonna say? _

Her thought was interrupted with the tapping of a certain pair of heels that she knew all too well. Gulping, she turned her head a little and looked straight into Pluto's eyes - her eyes,

"Pluto; um I have come across something interesting in the holograms main center."

Pluto smiled gently, "Yes, Small Lady?"

Chibi-Usa looked down for a moment and closed her eyes. Her brow furrowed together and though she didn't mean to, she seemed to have raised her voice an octave higher,

"Puu - why have you lied to me all my life?!"

Setsuna closed her own eyes, "You've found our secret."

Chibi-Usa breathed heavily, refusing to interrupt, making sure that Setsuna continued.

Setsuna opened her eyes and looked back at Chibi-Usa's confused and hurt face, "Small Lady. It was all for your protection."

Chibi-Usa cocked one eyebrow but still remained silent.

"Crystal Tokyo was about to be created, out of the fight of the enemy at that time. Your mother was three months pregnant when they first attacked and we all were scared about your safety. We felt that for Usagi to be able to lead us, and for you to be protected, we needed someone that could carry you and keep you far away from here until the battle was over. Everyone thought I was a good choice because I could hide within the Gates of Time - where no one could find us. It was only supposed to be temporary but one month came after the other until I went into labor with you. I guess you being inside m for so long, you decided to have something of mine -"

Setsuna smiled at Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Usa reached up to touch the skin just below her eye, "Your eyes."

Setsuna nodded but Chibi-Usa yelled, "Why not tell me all this before?!"

- - - -

Usagi looked up at him, with her own set of tears washing her eyes. Unlike Seiya, she let them run freely down her cheeks,

"Seiya-kun that was beautiful."

Seiya placed the guitar against the rail beside him and walked over to Usagi, "It's not done. I don't know the ending yet."

The last sentence obviously carried two meanings but Seiya cut off the possibility of that conversation with a low tone, "Let's just drop the subject."

Usagi stood up and whispered, "Seiya-kun . . .," she stumbled over the next few words, "is this . . . all of this - the past few days and th-that song . . . because - um, because maybe I hurt you again somehow?"

Seiya remained resolute in his silence but Usagi remained just as resolute about her question, "Well maybe?" She leaned in to make sure that, even with his down ward gaze, he would still see her. She wanted to and answered, "Seiya-kun-?"

He opened his eyes only to stare straight into hers; there was no escape, no escaping those eyes of hers.

"Dammit Usagi!," Seiya yelled as he grabbed Usagi, pulling her close to him,

"Maybe it's because I still love you!"

Then he kissed her.

A kiss that he had been needing to give her for twenty years, a kiss he had been praying for, for twenty years. He gently cupped her face in his left hand as his right arm held her tightly against him. She tasted so good - her lips were so soft. He gently felt her knees beginning to give out from under her and he moved his left hand behind her neck, stabling her so he could continue this quest - fulfill this aching need.

Finally he dared to spread his lips and lick hers and to his amazement she responded by licking his tongue. It wasn't until he almost couldn't breathe that he was willing to let her go. But his grip remained tight as his staggered breath revealed the passion he had laid out in front of her,

"Usagi-chan . . . There's your answer"

Usagi hazily opened her eyes and gripped his shirt as not to fall from her lightheadedness. She didn't know what to say or what to do. So many years ago . . . She was almost willing to move on - to be with someone who loved her again. But Mamoru came back and there was no hesitance when she saw him, standing there before her. He loved her and she loved him.

_But he loves me, too_.

She stared into his eyes, his gorgeous eyes that were filled with a need she had not seen in five years. This man before her, embracing her, loving her was only asking for some kind of love - some acknowledgement.

_Mamoru is dead . . . And what if we never spend another lifetime together? I am being given a second chance with a man I almost fell in love with so many years ago . . . Why couldn't I? Why shouldn't I- But what does that say about me if I can move on so easily? What if Mamoru and I are born in the same lifetime together in the future? How could I face him and explain to him that I moved on from him - But I could never move on from Mamo-chan!_

Seiya leaned in once again to continue in this dream, but Usagi seemed to loose it for a moment. The next thing she knew, her hand stung and his cheek was bright pink. She cupped the cheeks that he had held just moments before and cried, "What have I done?"

He had refused to look at her and it wasn't even until she spoke that he lost it himself. He was not going to back down again, and he wasn't going to just walk away. He turned around and, slinging his guitar behind his back and picking up the case, cried out angrily,

"All I ever wanted was for you to just give me a chance. Give me an ounce of that look that I saw in your eyes every time somebody just mentioned his name! I know that I am no where close to his league but I would have loved you to me dying day-"

He finally calmed down enough to stare at her and realized that she was crying silently the whole time. It was if that rainy day was repeating itself all over again and he would have to try to comfort her over her loss of the only man she chose to love. But his heart couldn't take that kind of pain again and, more with pride than concern, did he finish his intended sentence,

"And shouldn't that count for something?"

Usagi stifled a sob within her throat and slowly began sinking to the floor. He gave her several moments to reply but when all she did was whimper bitterly; he sighed and turned around,

"Maybe I should just leave. I think we've established my unrequited love for you enough times in my life."

It was only on his third step that he heard the faint murmur of a word.

- - - -

Setsuna bit her lip, "Would it really have made that much of a difference if you would have known all this time?"

Chibi-Usa finally stepped down from her seat and walked right up to her, "I could have thanked you a lot sooner."

Both women smiled with happy tears in their eyes. Chibi-Usa wrapped her arms around her "other" mother and whispered a quiet, "thank you."

Setsuna hugged and back and whispered, "You're welcome."

- - - -

"What did you say?"

Usagi looked up weakly, "Don't go. I can't pretend that I am in love with you when I am not sure, can I? How is that fair to you? But please, please . . . Don't leave."

Seiya bent down to her eyelevel and looked sternly into them, "Why should I stay?"

Usagi bit her lip, "You have always meant a lot to me Seiya. And I know that I care about as more than just a friend but I don't know if I am in love with you and if you have to think about whether you're in love with someone or not-"

"Then you obviously aren't," Seiya breathed. He stretched out his arms and quickly falling into them, began to soften her cries. He brushed a few stray strands behind her ear and whispered, "Can I still tell you that I love you?"

She sat up and looked deeply into his eyes, "Yes, please."

She snuggled up into the crook of his shoulder and, when she seemed to be almost asleep from emotional exhaustion, kissed her forehead ever so gently.

_I can tell her I love her. It's a start._

End of Chapter. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Revelations - Epilogue

Date: 11. May. 2007

Author: Katigox

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi - all of this . . . Yup, nothing is mine EXCEPT my poem/song, "Still" which I will be publishing in its entirety within this chapter. Again, if you'd like to use in any way - just me give credit! Thanks and enjoy the last chapter!

- - - -

Chapter 4

Chibi-Usa waited until the next day before she continued with her "Make Everyone Happy for My Wedding" mission. The previous night was spent talking with Setsuna and Usagi once they both approached the Queen. Tears were shed and bonds were formed, and best of all: Chibi-Usa could talk with her mother.

After five years of 'can she handle this news or that?,' Chibi-Usa finally felt comfortable telling her mother everything that night. Filling in the gaps here and there of her life over the past few years. Everything was going so perfect until Usagi spilled the beans about her and Seiya's encounter.

In retrospect, Usagi was probably just trying to seek her approval; but at the time Chibi-Usa could only barely muster a smile. Her mother was moving on from her father.

And it was definitely time, dear God five years is a long time to be without somebody to love you. But it was still her mother and she was allowed to be biased.

Anybody else, Chibi-Usa would have said, 'yeah, go for it - see where it all leads you; don't want that chance to slip out of your fingers, do you?'

_But it's Mom . . . and Seiya . . ._

Which reminded her why she was there in the first place, the dome gardens that Chibi-Usa was so fond of. She was there to meet Seiya. And it wasn't her choice, but his. Surely it had something to do with yesterday but that didn't mean that Chibi-Usa was any more comfortable standing under the willow tree, waiting for him.

"Good morning Princess."

Chibi-Usa turned angrily, planning on staring him into submission - until he decided that he really wasn't in love with her mother; that it was just lust and nothing mor-

Then she saw him.

He was practically glowing, beaming happiness.

"Hello Seiya," she managed to smile. _Now what? How can I tell him to buzz off? Dammit; why the hell does he have to look so happy!?_

"You're probably wondering why I've asked you to meet me."

"Not really, Mom talked to me last night," she seemed to already be getting annoyed but decided to calm herself down, she was being biased alright - _to biased_, "Seiya I just can't see -"

Before she could even finish her sentence he kissed her (KIDDDDDDING) . (I know - I'm a bad practical joker . . . I'll get help one of these days).

Before she could even finish her sentence, he interrupted, "Princess, honestly - I know how you feel about me but before you tell me that you just can't see how it would ever work between you mother and me - let me just point out my determined personality."

Chibi-Usa smiled, "Seiya, honestly, I think that after twenty five years; you're still trying to get with my Mom, then I think it's safe to say that everyone knows your determined personality."

Seiya was about to speak up again, but Chibi-Usa put up her hand and continued, "And I wasn't about to say that I just can't see how you guys would never work - maybe when I first got here, yes; but once I saw that look on your face and the way my mother seemed to genuinely smile last night when she was talking about you - I just haven't seen that smile enough lately . . . Seiya I was going to say that I just can't see how I could ever stand in the way of her smiling again."

Seiya couldn't believe that this soft spoken woman was the same brat he yelled at just a week ago, "You mean that you're giving me your blessing?"

Chibi-Usa laughed, "Do I look like Grandpa?! But, if it would make you feel better - then yes, I am giving you guys my blessing . . . not like it would really matter if I didn't, right, not with your determined personality."

Seiya couldn't help himself and gave her a big hug, "Thank you! I know this will help your Mother a lot, to know you support her."

Chibi-Usa hugged him back, "Don't get used to the idea of us hugging, this is all probably because I'm getting married in six days and I'm all emotional."

Seiya let her go and smiled, "Yeah but thanks anyway. Now I have something I _need_ to do."

Chibi-Usa smiled as she watched him run off but then quickly had an angry face replace it, "Not my Mom right?! . . . Seiya! SEIYA!!!"

- - - -

_Knock. Knock._

Usagi looked up from one of her salon sofa, where she was reading a book, "Yes?"

Seiya walked in, well, stormed in is more like it. He didn't say a word; just quickly shut the door behind him with his foot. Usagi stood up and laughed almost nervously,

"Is everything okay Seiya?"

He was breathing hard, "I just ran here from the dome gardens."

"But that's clear across the palace - you must be about ready to collapse. Come sit down before you do."

She turned to pick up the book and he moved swiftly behind her, grabbing her around the waist and turning her to face him, she dropped the book,

"Chibi-Usa gives us her blessing."

Usagi didn't know what to say as her cheeks blushed, deceiving her, letting him know exactly what she was thinking about - which was the exact same thing that he was thinking about. He kissed her so hard that she barely got an 'ouch' in. He quickly let her go and sighed,

"Sorry, you know twenty five years and all that-"

Usagi smiled, "I understand."

He kissed her again, but this time far more gently, as he slowly pushed her back into the sofa and laid on top of her. She tensed up a little and Seiya propped himself up on his elbow,

"I'm just kissing you."

Usagi looked up at him hazily, eyes half closed, "This is all just happening a little fast-"

Seiya laughed, "You call twenty five years fast?"

Usagi faked a laugh, "Har Har . . . I just need some time."

Seiya began kissing her again, revealing his thought in between kisses, "If I can wait . . . as long as I have so far . . . then I think I can wait a little longer."

They continued kissing; only stopping long enough to get air.

"Finish singing me the song."

Seiya sat up and looked down on her,

"Um, okay . . . I finished it this morning. Let me get my guitar, I'll be right back."

Usagi nodded and Seiya quickly went to his room to get the guitar case. He placed it on his bed, opened it and fetched the picture that was indented from his guitar strings. He put it back in its original resting spot and ran back out of the door.

- - - -

_One Year Later _. . .

Seiya was sitting up on the bed with his guitar, with the same picture still in its strings. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he sang the same song he sung a year ago:

_I was strong _

_And I was brave_

_When I think_

_Of what I gave_

_But you made up _

_My mind for me_

_When you began _

_Ignoring me _

_You can't tell me that you didn't know_

_Lie to me and say you didn't care_

_When you had to watch me go_

_Flying away into the air_

_Just as I can't lie to you_

_You're the one I used to think of_

_When I pictured the, "I Do's"_

_Oh dear God, I was so much in love_

_I still swear I do not care_

_But you still fill the air_

_You're still the one that I think of_

_Oh dear God, I'm still, still in love_

_Years have come and gone_

_Nothing in the world feels right_

_Cannot seem to move on _

_Fighting it with all my might_

_But it's true what they say_

_Distance makes the heart grow fonder_

_And I can't keep these feelings at bay_

_Not even a moment longer_

_I still swear I do not care_

_But you still fill the air_

_You're still the one that I think of_

_Oh dear God, I'm still, still in love_

_Now I stand_

_In front of you_

_Reaching out my hand_

_Hoping you will love me, too_

'_Cause I still care_

_And you still fill the air_

_You're still the one that I think of_

_Oh dear God, I'm still, still in love_

He smiled to himself as he felt her slender hand reach up to stroke his back. She moved it to the other side of his shoulder and pulled herself up. Sitting up now, she kissed his cheek and hazily replied to his song,

"I thought I would melt right then and there when you first sang that to me."

Seiya lifted up his arm and held her hand, "So many things have happened in a year."

His thoughts drifted off as Usagi recounted,

"Everyone comes here a lot more often-"

Seiya finally looked at her, "Well it helped when you actually started letting people get close to you again."

"Yes but it also helps to have a cheerful guy like you around."

Seiya put down the guitar and pushed Usagi back down onto the bed, "So I'm just some cheerful guy now, huh?"

Usagi blushed and he cocked an eyebrow joined by mischievous grin, "That's not what you were saying last night."

Usagi slapped his arm, "Hey, be nice - we've got to get going if we're going to make it Chibi-Usa's baby shower."

Seiya let his head fall and sighed, "You're killing me here - what a way to ruin the moment."

Usagi looked away almost upset and Seiya quickly apologized, "I was just kidding. You're the love of my life; you couldn't ruin a moment with you even if you tried." He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and afterwards smiled,

"Seiya-kun . . ."

Seiya leaned in even more, he kissed her ear and whispered, "I know. I love you, too."

He got off of her and helped her up, "Now let's go and have a good time with our friends."

Usagi looked down at both of them and laughed back up at him, "We should probably get dressed first."

- - - -

Laughter filled their palace and both Elios and Chibi-Usa smiled after each gift was opened. Strollers, blankets, diapers, toys and cribs were quickly lining up against the wall until you almost couldn't tell where the toys ended and the walls started.

All the Senshi were sitting at a round table and after much gossiping began to realize that it was almost time to go. But before any of them could leave, Seiya stood up to make a toast,

"Well what's left for me to say after Usagi-chan's and Elios' toasts? . . . Um, oh okay - so I think everybody knows that Chibi-Usa took a while to get along."

Chibi-Usa stuck her tongue out at him and he winked at her, while everybody else left, "Anyways - uh, so if somebody would have told me that I would be standing here and her and I were actually getting along, much less, be friends - then I would have said, 'cool.'"

More laughter ensued and he continued, "And from one friend to another I need to ask her for forgiveness . . . " He looked over at Chibi-Usa who seemed to be more confused than ever, "Forgive me for taking the attention away from you on this special day, to making it about us instead. But I really wanted everyone together to witness and later celebrate."

Chibi-Usa caught on quickly and nodded up at him. Some of the other Senshi began to smile in Usagi's direction who herself seemed to be ignorant bliss.

Seiya pushed his chair back and kneeled in front of her. He pulled a ring box out of his back jack pocket and opened it ever so gently to show off the engagement ring he had bought for her,

"Usagi-chan, will you marry me?"

Usagi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in utter surprise. The room grew so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Finally after several long minutes she responded.

"Seiya-kun . . ."

He smiled himself and replied, "I know. I love you, too."

The End


End file.
